The true apex predator
by The Indominator
Summary: The Diclonius race was said to be the apex predator amongst apex predators. But that's not entirely the case. Now, a beast from the ancient past will have a meeting with a beast of modern day. And the outcome is very unexpected to everyone involved.


The true apex predator

* * *

The morning star have ever so long long since receded behind the horizon, bringing with the last traces of sunlight as darkness took over to cover the earth.

Times as late as this was when you would usually find most children spending their time sleeping, resting their mind and body, readying for the day after.

Such was not the case for one young little girl.

Children her age being awake this hour is very rare. Being alone, wandering in the middle of the night in the woods and especially without supervision even more so.

Then, there's the child herself. Her appearance suggested that she wasn't quite normal in any sense of the word either.

First of, her hair was of a very uncommon coloration: Bright pink. Normally thought unachievable unless with the help of special dyeing products. It reaches her shoulder in a simple bobcut hairstyle.

Secondly, was the protrusion on her head sticking out of her pink hair. A pair of horns sits daintily on top of her head, a bit above where the ears would be located.

Dressed in a rather contrasting simple attire that consisted of a white sleeping wear, the little girl made her way through the woods, steps wobbly as if she would fall down any moment now.

And fell down she did.

She collapsed on her knees first as her legs gave up on their jobs to provide locomotion. Shortly followed up by the rest of her tiny frame, falling unceremoniously with her face on the cold hard barren ground.

Perhaps it was the cold of the night that took the strength out of her, with her outfit not helping in the matter. Perhaps it was because of whatever illness she has caught, with the sign being the redness showing on her face. Or Perhaps it was actually the result of what was troubling her finally crushing her in a most literal sense. Maybe all the above even.

It doesn't matter, for the girl herself doesn't care about it anymore. If possible, she wouldn't want anything more than just laying here if it means that tomorrow would never come. So she wouldn't have to be treated with the other kids bullying, hear the remarks that the caretakers make behind her back.

It's just wasn't fair, she didn't choose to be born with these horns, or hair color, to be a _freak_. But the other kids won't stop mocking her, and it hurts. It _hurts_.

She didn't want to be lonely.

The girl wanted to cry right there, so at least her mind could at least be occupied with something, anything else than the thoughts of her harsh reality.

 _Thud_

But sadly, it was cut of by both the sound and feeling resembling the quaking of the earth.

 _Thud_

 _Thud_

The sound continued, in steady rhythm like a demented heartbeat. Steady. Consistent.

 _Thud_

 _Thud_

 _Thud_

It keeps on going, the volume doubling and the intensity tripling. At that point, it became less and less of heartbeat, but more like footsteps, giant, earth shaking footsteps.

 _Thud_

 _Thud_

 _Thud_

Footsteps that was rapidly approaching her position.

 _Thud_

The sound stopped dead in it's tracks. Returning the woods to the silence it once possessed.

Coincidentally, the girl noted that the the footsteps stopped at a distance somewhere about three meters right in front of her.

Now, normally, any other human being -whether they are adults or not. Would be at the least inclined to be slightly wary knowing of such development, or at the worst start panicking and screaming.

For the little girl, though. It was more of a case of resigned and fearful acceptance that she craned her neck looked up from her position on the ground to look at the source of the monstrous footsteps.

The sight was rather anticlimactic.

Standing before her, was little creature. That looks kind of like a crow, but not quite. Sure, it shares the same black coat of feather, as well as the size. But she never heard of any crow that that has teeth, or a long tail, or a innermost toe claw that was curved like a hook, it's legs also looks like it can fuction as wings as well.

She idly noted that it's right eye was missing, leaving in it's place a very unsettling gaping eye socket.

But all in all, it looks harmless enough, having no indication of being capable of creating those thundering footsteps. But the girl can't spot anything nearby that can cause it. So was it only a figment of her imagination induced by her sickness then? Likely.

"What are you?" the girl can't help but wonder, in a soft melodious voice. More to herself since she didn't expect the creature to answer.

But it did.

 **"My kin calls me One Eye. Though you could adress me in whichever manner you want."** the voice that came out of the little thing was loud despite it's size and gentle despite being deep and rumbling. **"For I have decided, from this day onwards, you shall be my hatchling."** the now identified One Eye continued.

* * *

"Hey boss, are you sure this is were the freak keeps her pet." a boy with a round face and a hairstyle that was swept to the left spoke up.

"Yes, I'm sure, so shut up and keep looking." the answer came from another boy, with spiky black hair and a cocky look, the aforementioned 'boss'.

"I'm not sure about this boss. I know the girl's a freak and all, but isn't it taking it a bit too far?" another one, with a slightly tanned complexion and slightly brown hair asked.

"Of course not, freak like her need to be put into place, you see. Plus, if what I hear was right, her pet is just as much a freak anyways. I mean what kind of bird that can't fly?" the leader of the trio asserted, sounding sure of himself.

The group kept up their search for a while, for the supposedly flightless crow with one eye that had made friend with one of their fellow children of the same age (it reads: victim).

"Hey, I think I found something!" the first kid suddenly shouted, bringing the attention to his position at one of the bush.

"What is it?" the leader of the hooligan bunch asked as he made his way towards the aforementioned bush.

"There." the child said as he pointed to the middle of a clearing, just beyond the bush. There, three ebony black feathers sat straight with the tip of their quills planted into the earth.

The trio quickly approached the position of the feathers. Where the leading kid crouched down to examine the feathery object. He looked at it for while, before speaking up "Yup, that's our target alright, now that means it gotta be here somewhere."

"But where? We've been looking for hours now." the other boy with black hair groaned.

 **"I consider the most suitable answer to your inquiry would be: Right behind you."** a deep resounding voice spoke up, sounding from the exact location it suggested.

* * *

""Where're sorry!""

"Huh?"

"Please forgive us, Kaede-chan! We realised that we have done nothing but mistreat you ever since we met! So please, we need you to forgive us!" the person that spoke that sentence was none other than Tomoo, the source of most of her troubles in the orphanage. He was now sitting in perfect seiza while profusely shouting out apologies, the other two of his gang was also present, and also doing the same.

Honestly, Kaede was not expecting this. When she saw Tomoo slam the door wide open to step inside the room she was occupying at, she had thought that he came here to take revenge for standing up to him the previous day.

She _definitely_ did not expect him to say sorry to her about the bullying he and his gang has inflicted on her the entire time.

Shell-shocked as she was, her mind failed to provide an immediate and appropriate way to respond to his constant stream of apologies of all kind.

Until she heard the knocking on the window of the room.

 _knock_

 _knock_

 _knock_

As if a switch has been flipped, the three boys in the room became deathly still, with the blood rapidly draining from their face to the point of ghostly white. Their eyes looked as if haunted. Then they started trembling uncontrollably while their lips tried to form blabbering meaningless words. They looked like they've heard the reaper knocking at the window just now.

And in a sense, they did.

Beyond weirded-out by their action, Kaede just casually approached the window where the knocking came from. Curious as well as glad to find something to get away from the group of kids that looked one step short of spoiling themselves.

Kaede tried her best to ignore them and opened the window inwards.

Tomoo and his friends broke into collective cries as they started backpedaling at maximum velocity on their butts away as if something was about to jump in and eat them alive.

To Kaede -who was ignoring them- however, she witnessed a more familiar sight.

One Eye was there, perching on the window frame, the source of the knocking no doubt.

"Otou-san? what are you doing here?" she asked, equally surprised and delighted to see the familiar form of her family away from family, right here at this time no less.

The other occupants of the room thought, their reaction was a bit more, pronounced.

Mainly screaming incomprehensible words and scrambling their way like a bat out of hell kind of pronounced.

And just like that, they were gone. Leaving the room back only with the presence of Kaede and the newly arrived One Eye.

"What was that about, otou-san?" she asked after a while of silence, confused to all heavens about the occurence.

 **"There is nothing to be concerned about, hatchling."** One Eye answered reassuringly with the out of place voice of his. **"I've only decided to have a conversation with those individual."** He continued.

 **"But that is not of importance anymore, hatchling. You're not going to take residence in this location anymore."**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Indominator here. Recently, I've watch some Elfen Lied and this is the result.**

 **I've not seen a lot of the anime, so I can safely say that I know very least about this. So this would probably just be a oneshot. But I just can't keep the Creative juice from flowing, so I just have to write this. Maybe in the future I will continue this story, but that's very uncertain.**

 **As for those of you that have any Inkling of what was going on, the one that adopted Kaede is no other than the main character of my other Fanfiction project: 'Respect your elders'. If you knew, then thank you for reading it. If you don't, then I would love to have you give it a try and give me some opinions.**

 **This all started with me thinking about all the shits that Lucy have endured in her life that isn't even her fault. So I wanted nothing else than to give her someone to lean on to, but it must not be just some random regular guy, we got Kouta for that. No, I wanted someone that genuinely cared for her but at the same time have some very interesting view on the world. That's where our Tyrannosaurus Dad comes in.**

 **So let me hear your thoughts about this piece of insanity, and Favorite Follow and Review if you enjoyed it. Flames hurts me on many levels but constructive criticism makes me strong.**

 **I do not own 'Elfen Lied' or 'Dinosaurs vs Aliens', those belonged to their respective and rightful owner. Nor do I make any currency from writing this.**

 ** _I would like to make a new category for 'Dinosaurs vs Aliens' in the comics crossover section, so those who know how to do so plz join me on my epic quest to send request to the site. The only Character needed is One Eye, for now._**

 **Yours sincerely**

 **The Indominator**

 **P.S What do you think about the shit storm that would occur once the** **Diclonius Research Institute came knocking.**

* * *

 **Servant stat**

 **Class:** Beast  
 **Identity:** One Eye (Tyrannosaurus Rex)  
 **Alignment:** Neutral ・ Good  
 **Height/Weight:** 650 cm ・ 9,000 kg  
 **Gender:** Male

 **[Basic Stats]:**  
 _Noble Phantasms:_ EX *****  
 _Strength:_ A+  
 _Endurance:_ A  
 _Agility:_ B+  
 _Mana:_ EX *****  
 _Luck:_ C

 **[Class Skills]:**

 **Primal Authority:** EX *****  
A skill not given, but earned by the original Beasts. Unlike Divine Authority that works by "simply by making things happen because one has that right", Primal Authority works because "it was always meant to be so", basically reverting everything to the natural state it once was, a state where Beast and his kin were on top. Unfortunately, this skill can only be deployed in certain fields and under certain ways.

 **Gaia's beloved:** A+*  
Being among the first children of Gaia and the ones to follow her way the longest, as well as saving her once. The planet's consciousness secretly longed for his presence, therefore not just that Beast won't suffer any negative effect from Gaia's Influence but got strengthened by it, negating the need for constant prana consumption to stay manifested.

 **Adaptation:** A+ *****  
Because of the effect of _[REDACTED]_ as well as his kin incredible ability to survive. Beast can adapt to almost anything and almost any circumstances if given time and use it to his advantage.

 **[Personal Skills]:**

 **Instinct:** EX *****  
Unlike regular cases, instead of a sixth sense that stretch to the realm of predicting the future, even if it is capable to a certain extent. Beast's Instinct is like a second consciousness that identify and react to threat independently, it also give him the ability to percept more of what meets his senses.

 **Machine-like calculation:** C ***  
** Due to _[REDACTED]_ , his mind is altered and as a result, Beast have the processing speed and capacity of a super-computer, can calmly analyze possible outcome, run calculation based upon it, save it for future references and choose the best course of action. The skill is ranked C because he forcefully deactivated it in the past.

 **Intimidation:** C  
Because of the effect of his Noble Phantasm **_Don't move: Its vision is based on_ _movement!_** combined with his appearance and reputation as the 'One eyed terror of the forest'. He can instill fear to lesser opponents by just being there.

 **Parenting:** A *****  
Being a loving father and gentle mate outside of bloody battles, he will always understand and do what is necessary for the best interest for his hatchling, and gains a temporary stat boost when protecting them. However, because this skill is ranked so high, he will receive slight penalty in attacking other youngs.

 **Olfactory Reception** **:** B  
The natural gifted ability of his species, Beast have an extremely developed sense of smell that can even sense concealed presences or track down his targets with only their scent alone.

 **Visual Distortion:** B *****  
Due to the loss of his left eye, any boost he may have received to his eyesight is partially negated. As well as the eyesight of all of his alternate forms. This Skill is more a curse than anything, but it doesn't seem to bother Beast

 **Charisma:** B *****  
Leading his kin in a world-scale war, this Skill is naturally necessary.

 **Monstrous Strength:** A

 **[Noble Phantasm]:**

 ** _Dinosaur: A remnant of prehistory*  
_** **Rank:** EX **Type:** Anti-Self **  
**Beasts which existed in the time before that which recognizes itself, and is acknowledged as 'Man'. This is probably one of the most diverse Noble Phantasm in existence. For the story of the dinosaurs is not just one, but count less others. For generations, their fossilised remains had captured the imagination of early Man, giving birth to Phantasmal Beasts. Even now, in the age where science prevail, they never cease to remind Man of how small they are, a feat even gods failed at. This Noble Phantasm allows One Eye to take the forms of one of many Dinosaurs out there as well as animals usually associated with dinosaurs like Pterosaurs and Marine Reptiles. Each with their different strenght and abilities, the more the dinosaur are recognized in the world of man, the higher the stats, and the stronger the Servant. The ( ***** ) stats are unchanged.

 ** _Don't move: Its vision is based on movement!_**  
 **Rank:** C **Type:** Anti-Personel  
A common misconception of the T-Rex that Beast gladly used for his advantages, any individual caught under his gaze will be compelled to stay rooted to the spot in hopes he will not notice them, only works for weak-willed individuals. Thus granting him the Skill **Intimidation**

 _ **Roar!: Declaration of the Primordial King**_  
 **Rank:** A **Type:** Anti-Army  
A power possessed by the mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex. The way to assert his authority, when activated, will draw the attention of Gaia to that specific area and making increasing her influence tenfold, it is harmless to him, but deadly to what she considered anomalies like other Servants. It also have the side effect of bringing those who hear it to their knees due to the primordial fear of an predator that "naturally stands above them". The only known counter to this second effect is the Skill **Bravery**.

 ** _Classified_** ** _information  
_** [Access denied]

* * *

 **Alternate form's stats**

 **Class:** Beast  
 **Identity:** One Eye (Microraptor Gui)  
 **Height/Weight:** 45 cm ・ 1 kg

 **[Basic Stats]:**  
 _Noble Phantasms:_ EX*  
 _Strength:_ E-  
 _Endurance:_ E-  
 _Agility:_ A++  
 _Mana:_ EX*  
 _Luck:_ C+

 **[Class Skills]:**

 **Primal Authority:** EX *****

 **Gaia's beloved:** A+ *****

 **Adaptation:** A+ *****

 **[Personal Skills]:**

 **Instinct:** EX *****

 **Machine-like Calculation:** C *****

 **Parenting:** A *****

 **Charisma:** B *****

 **Visual Distortion:** B *****

 **Presence** **concealment:** EX  
By the effect of his Noble Phantasm _**Microraptor: The elusive shadow of the forest**_ , his presence concealment skill is unmatched for it is where his Primal authority lies. This makes his already hard to discern presence that was part of the world to become practically undetectable if he desired. It is ranked EX because "the way things is dictates that he is stealthier than you, so he will always be out of the range of your sense".

 **[Noble Phantasm]:**

 ** _Dinosaur: A remnant of prehistory*  
_** **Rank:** EX **Type:** Anti-Self

 _ **Microraptor: The elusive shadow of the forest  
**_ **Rank:** A **Type:** Anti-self  
In the field of stealth, nothing surpasses the Microraptor. Not gifted with any outstanding power, they survived by staying out of sight of the predators, gliding gracefully on the forest canopy, using nothing but their cunningness and small size to their advantages. This is their Primal Authority, to stay out of detection better than all other. Upon activation give Beast EX rank Presence concealment.

 _ **Call of the flock: Superiority in numbers**_  
 **Rank:** C+ **Type:** Anti-Personel  
If you ever manage to spot a lone Microraptor, chances are the rest are watching you from out of your vision. Their strength lies in the flock, with numbers to surpass raw power. This Noble Phantasm represent that, and allows Beast to call for about twenty other members of his flock at a time. If one is killed, another will replace it after a significant period of time, for as long as the Alpha is alive the flock will goes on.


End file.
